Preparation by enzymatic means of analogues of dATP and of deoxyadenosine. The former will be tested as inhibitors of mammalian ribonucleotide reductase and the latter as agents cytotoxic for mammalian cells in culture. The mechanisms of observed cytotoxicity will be tested for antitumor activity.